Arc 2 Episode 3: The Ghoulish Training of a higher 3rd class!
Thunrian: Thunder had been sitting in the middle of the Fallen stone. One of the Sacared areas for training and combat for Yun Corperation. Thunder hadnt been sent on any missions as of lately. And on his shore leave he'd take the time to train the new recruits. Him being a Vet after the Xiao Lang war king of gave him the ability to even though he was just a 3rd class himself. He stood, wearing an his weapon grab, with no shirt under it. He wore bandages that gripped tightly to his arm and a pair of elbow pads and black gloves, no shoes, with his bright red headband given to him by his father. His hair grazed over his green emerald eyes as he shifted in weight, his tan skin had a gloss due to the sweat that slid down his body as he stood attentively, waiting for the new recruit to show face for todays training. It had been hot out, the sun beaming down at about 90 degrees with bright blue skies, with not a single cloud in the sky SeloriaCruxis: Cruxis stepped forth seeing the path that lead to the middle of the Fallen Stone. Leaning her head, she began to inhale the air feeling how crisp it was from the waterfalls.She felt the the negative ions that made her feel surely fresh.Finally,she began walking down the path a bit nervous as it was first day training,yet feeling radiantly confident.Seeing Thunder,she sprinted a bit meeting him in the middle.Giving him a worried smile and laugh."Oh jeez, I sure hope I wasn't late!"raising her arm behind her neck rubbing it gently Thunrian: When she had made it to the middle of the platform his blade would have been up, the tip aiming at her nose. He'd have a scowl on his face, his eyes focused down on her own. " Your late..." He said with the massive blade pulled up to her eye sight. " Today, you call my Sensei alright? I Know we met the other day, and everything was nice. But If your gonna be in WARRIOR you have to fight like one. Draw your weapon..." He said pulling both hands onto his blade as he took a step back swinging his massive sword around. Xcalibur Weights exactly 700lbs. The Xcalibur is classified as an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a double-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. The blade is a lighter color on the bladed edge while the rest of the blade is dark grey, and the handguard appears to be bolted or riveted into place. On the Hand Gaurd an Ancient text is inscribed along the width of the gaurd. There are two holes in the hilt hidden under the wraps. variably said to be power orb slots or to be where Thunder clips the sword onto his back. It was said that this blade once belonged to Thunders father when he first joined WARRIOR. " Today we'll have a Mock battle. I'm going to fight you, And I want you to defend yourself." He'd spread his legs apart not even giving her a full time to speed out of the way as his blade pulled across in an 90 Degree angel from his right side, in attempts to hack at her waist, cutting it off half with one clean swipe of his fierce strength. If she did not dodge the attack, she would surely face death. SeloriaCruxis: Cruxis eyes widen,in view of the massive blade coming horizontally at her waist. Bearing in mind that he was attempting to cut it off, in a swift movement bending backwards relaxing her whole body and mind,imitating a drunkard's movements.Giving her knee's a little bend assiting a well balance for the middle core of her body to lean down to the floor til she reached at least three feet near the ground barely dodging the surprised the attack.Eyeing his leg,also gritting her teeth her arms reach down planting the palms of her hand onto the cool stoned floor for support.In attempt,pushing her legs up bringing her left metal boot against his Xcalibur while her free leg helped her a fortified hand-stand position.After she lowered her legs to the floor jumping a foot away from him waiting for her Sensei's next attack,gradually reaching around the back of her waist wrapping each of her hands around the shafts of her Tonfa's.Cruxis gave him a cynical smirk,her red eyes giving off a chilling stare. Thunrian: Thunder had made the swing however she had dodged it with swift and finessfull movements. He watched as she pushed her legs up bringing her left metal boot against his Xcalibur with a har CLANG! Puling herself into some form of hand stand formation for a moment as the attack had missed its target. The flow of her movements had continued on, attempting at jumping a foot away from him. Due to the Attack missing it would have forced his body to spin a 360 motion, so when he had spun he would have pulled his right leg up in attempts to kick her. When he finally did spin back around just in time to see her attempt at Jumping away, he would have sent that pulled up right leg right into her back. Seeing that she had been in a flowing jump already, manuvering out of the way may have been futile to down right impossible due to her being slightly airbourne.If the Kick were to connect, then the impact of the blow would have been so powerful that her body would have been blasted back by 15 feet, and she'd feel a searing, almost cracking sensation into her back as she was blasted off from the kick onto the other side of the platform. If the Kick were to connect, he'd pivot backwards by 4 feet before he pulled his blade back up, waiting for her to stand again. The Proabably would sheerly be over the 80 percent range. SeloriaCruxis: The attempt to jump away failed, experiencing the compelling kick that threw off her balance flinging her fifteen away from him.Hearing her metal attire bashing against the floor,thus before her body dropping down intensely. On her stomach, she fidgeted feeling her back mildly sore from her Sensei's last attack. Bringing herself up deliberately on her feet,keeping her back turned to him reaching to grip a hold of her Tonfa's. Extending both her arms out swinging the shaft of her weapons which was the size of her forearms rotating them in a 80 degree angle.After,Cruxis raised her hand towards her head slowly whispering to herself."You can come out..." bringing her hand into a ball of fist slamming it against her head hard. Soon the aura changed,dropping her weapons her whole body twitched for about two minutes.A unknown cold spine chilling voice came from Cruxis before she turned around facing him in a aggressive stance."My,My..~" Was all she said stepping a foot forth before swaying left and right, her legs stumbling acting as if her body was as fragile as a stick-insect. Her eyes wandered around in a fast pace, not once glancing at him pouncing up at him spinning in mid-air raising her leg attempting to knee his hands,If so she succeeded, the force of her knee impacted to his hand causing him to drop his blade out from his grasped,dropping by the side of his leg. Her piercing psycho gaze finally glanced at him speaking to him in toungues,her arms extended out gripping each of his shoulders firmly flipping over him landing behind him with her back turned. She slid both of her legs in opposite directions,swinging her hands apart before kneeling forth into a lotus position.She swayed her hands awaiting for his next move while she giggled insanely. Thunrian:He watched as she got ready to attack once more, notcing the shift in her personality made his eyes slant with inticpation. Something was up, and he knew it. Taking heed to this shift in singularity he continued to keep his eyes narrowed out and focused on the female as she made her way over. When she leaped into the air she would have hit his blade out of his hand, however he still had time for the next flow of things. So all in all, her flow had been percise but risky, and thunder had been prepared for such an attack. As she came in close to him with her attack he'd wait untill she was close enough before he proceeded with the next flow of attack. When she went to attack his blade he'd side step, and seeing that she had been in mid air she'd be completely open for this corse of attack. When she had been in the air he'd pull his arms open Looking like he's getting ready to bear hug his opponent when in actuality he attacks and counters with a spinning slam like technique, slamming her back first into the ground. The Impact of this blow would sheerly snap the spine like a twig had he had murderous intent although he didnt. Instead it strain her spine simply due to the pressure of the blow. This Move can also be done up close, dishing it out quickly and suffcinetly. This is a powerful counter technique. Once and if this coutnter flows through he'd roll backwards, leaving her on her back while he got down into a Karate stance. A style taught to him at a young age. It is a well known and power ful martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (?), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (???). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damage. " Come on.. " He said signaling her over, the and getting in between his toes. SeloriaCruxis:Laying, there for a breif moment before she jolted up right back on her feet,She groaned for a moment feeling her mild pain on her spine.Cruix eyes would eyes wandered around spotting her tonfa's, using her telekinetic abilities to form two invisible vectors. Extending the two in about 4ft in length,all he could see is the tonfa's dragging on the floor towards her as only she could see her vectors at this point.She extended her arms out with her palms out, she looked up seeing her vectors lifting up her weapons placing them lightly onto her hands before they simply faded away.Shutting her eyes,placing both her arms out infont of her kneeling forward setting herself into a defensive like stance .As her eyes were still closed she sprinted at him, her right arm raised up gripping the shaft tightly, started to spin the long end of her tonfa. Bring herself to a halt, bringing down her raised arm acting as if she was going to hit the side of his shoulder.SWiftly she span around spiraling the tonfa in her right hand swing it horizontally attempting to hit side of stomach,Hoping that stunned for a breif momemt her left hand extended out from behind her bashing the butt-end of her weapon against his chest.As her back was turned Cruxis knelt down rolling forward,her legs, bucked up as she was on her back kicking him into the gut,her kick was so powerful she skidded a bit from the floor before planting both her tonfas into the cracks of the stoned floor using her upper body strentgh to lifting her up off the ground.She'd stay like that brief moment before planting her feet onto the floor,intently looking at him with a hint of aggression in her eyes.Raising an arm out she swayed her hand giving him a sign to come forth to attack. Thunrian:He readied himself when he saw her sprint towards him, ripping his blade out of the ground as he took a step back getting into his stance with a few fancy swings of his swords. He'd turn his blade around so the blunt side of it was what he'd strike with to avoid decimating his pupil. He'd take a step back swinging his massive blade at her tonfa, that was meant to strike his chest the clashing of the blade would cause a spark from the connection of there attacks. He'd take a step forward after the parry was made from the strike of tonfa and blade. He attempted to slice at her back when she turned around, however her a kick was sent into his gut in retalition she skidded back some from the strike of the attack and he was pushed back as well. However when she pulled her self back up onto her feet he'd dash back over to her closing in on the distance as he came at her with another swift attack of his own. " Impressive... now lets see if you can really keep up!" He'd flow in with the first combo! This attack can be a rush or a counter depending on the situation, Thunder will launch a boxing style uppercut, though with this particular uppercut it's much more deadly and potent, simply because of it's posture and speed. The punch itself is between a hook and an uppercut. It is also known in boxing as a three-quarter uppercut, or as a shovel hook. It strikes from an unexpected angle and can catch a fighter unaware. The Smash is best suited for in-fighters, that relies heavily on sheer power to would bend itself towards the back angle in which case Thunder simultaneously takes a step inwards, pushing off of what ever foot he chooses from his position. With that he then thrust not only his attacking arm, but his upper body into the smash like punch, aiming at not the chin, but the curve where the neck and the very base of the jaw meet, other words the beginning of the throat. With or without feral intent this move could indeed cripple a person if used correctly, but it can be redirected for a less lethal impact. In any case if the move itself hits his direct intend lethal point, the impact if meant to would possibly snap the neck inwards as Thunders fist would literally dig into the asparagus, cutting off air momentarily form a person's grasp by caving the throat in. Not only that if this hits, Thunders fist would be "Dug" into the curve, in a perfect fit, but that's not all. If he wanted to, Thunder could use the Thunderous Smash Technique, that would boost Thunder 5 feet in the air, but his opponent 10 feet in the air. The second impact would have just as much force as the first one, so as if the second impact makes connection it would completely and utterly snap the neck, and completely turn the throat into mush unless the opponent has high durability (Enhanced). However he didnt have the intent to kill, so the blow wouldnt be as deadily meaning this move would knock her out rather than kill her. However, if the blow missed or was blocked then he would have dipped over to the right with a swift flash of his feet. The Next combo flowing in swiftly He punches the opponent in the stomach which usually consists of the opponent puking. Then, he knees the opponent in the chin knocking them into the air and roundhouse kicks the opponent, soon after knocking them up into the air with a backflip kick in the chest, which he then Finally appears in the air behind the opponent and double axe-handles them down into there right shoulder blade, smashing them to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage that can shatter said shoulder blade on impact. If the combo . Category:Arc 2